My Inner Darkspine
by Twilight Okami
Summary: Post-Secret Rings. We see what went through Sonic's head and how he felt, how he coped, how he changed as he went into the consciousness of his alter ego, Darkspine Sonic... And learns what that form really is. Spoilers for Last Boss. One-shot.


MY INNER DARKSPINE

Author's Note: This is post-Final Boss '_Secret Rings_', so expect slight spoilers. This is told in Sonic's POV. I don't own Sonic :).

* * *

I've never seen death.

On movies, but not in real life, especially to someone I considered a friend. My enemy laughed sadistically at her death as he morphed into a hideous, distorted being that I didn't bother to know its name.

But something went over me; something went into my heart with burning anger. Maybe it was the fire arrow, or maybe it was something else. That fire grew and I let out a shriek of anger and agony as I felt the Seven World Rings enter my body. Everything hurt from shoe to the very ends of my quills. It felt like a fire was burning in my body and that my anger and sadness ten folded at an alarming pace. Soon I was screaming. I never felt such pain in my life.

My mind went blank. Everything went black, yet I could still hear myself.

Gradually I could see, yet there was something wrong. I saw everything in black and white. Something went over me as I tried to lift my arms. Sharaha's broken ring was on my black palm, though I knew it really wasn't black.

"Sharaha…" I uttered, shocked by my deep, hateful and pitiful voice. "Lend me… your power!"

Her power was what I needed. For I felt like my body was possessed by something. Something that made me inwardly shiver in fear.

Fear… heh, I never felt so much in my life. Then, it came over me like a tide. My muscles tensed and I gave a breathless gasp.

Before I knew it, I unconsciously charged like a mad bull at the distorted creature. Everything I did was not by my own mind; I dodged and moved, but I didn't tell my body too. As I came in close contact with the creature I started punching it at the speed of my own running. I screamed so much to let go of my hate and agony, and then I slammed my foot at the creature, slamming him into the unknown place.

Never have I thought I could be this violent or pitiful in my life. Never have I thought that my mind would go violent. Usually I used a super form to help others not to beat them senseless with a smirk on my face.

Why couldn't I control it? True, it did take me time to master my Super Form; strength even movement was hard but why was my body being a puppet? Could it be possible… for my form to have a mind of it's own? Deciding to go with my question I asked…

'_Talk to me,_' I paused, trying to test my theory on this form having it's own mind. '_Why aren't I in control?_"

All was silent, beside my punches and sadistic chuckles heard from my body. Why was I being so sadistic or should I say, my body being sadistic? Soon I heard this deep chuckle. Everything seemed to cease, as if time went in slow motion. With a turn I saw something that scandalized and flabbergasted me.

It was me, or what looked like me.

Instead of blue the skin was indigo; instead of gloves and shoes, I had bare feet (with white lines) and hands; instead of jade eyes, they were pupil-less. The figure gave a smirk at me, almost if I found out that 'he' was the criminal.

'_So, you've figured it out,_' 'He' stated then gave a chortle. '_Wow, didn't think you could, considering you're that carefree, determined guy!_'

His voice was like mine but deeper and… menacing. '_Answer my question; why aren't I in control?'_

This made the figure laugh at me, as if I were a little boy asking the simplest question in the world.

'_Life is filled with hate,' _'He' paused, his pupil-less eyes looking up into the unknown. '_Everyone is born, and then they kill each other for some stupid reason. How ironic don't you think?'_

'_That doesn't answer my question_' I sighed.

'He' lifted his arms up. '_Hate consumes everyone! It makes them strong, makes them blind and makes them violent till they are satisfied! Why, hate has a mind of it's own, a demon that possess you!' _'He' paused then pointed an indigo finger at me. '_And I'm that living hate of you, Sonic…'_

My jade eyes widen at this. So wait a minute, was this figure a super form or my inner hate or something else? Was 'he' just an illusion created by the Seven World Rings?

'_Surprising, eh?'_

'_Yes. So what are you? A super form or just an illusion created by the Seven World Rings?' _I questioned.

This made the figure sigh and shake his head. '_Oh, how naïve of you to say such a thing Sonic. You know the answer, yet you just don't want to admit it! After all, you're that type of guy who hasn't felt such hate before'_

That was true; I never felt this much hate in my life before. '_So, you are… me…'_

'He' clapped at me and gave a laugh or triumph. '_Bravo! Yes, I am you, your hate, your sadness and your misery'_

'_But what about my dubbed Super Sonic?' _I questioned for I am now confused. Did I really know little of my super forms?

'_Thought you'd question that. Super Sonic is different from me; he's not a fragment of emotion, he's like a massacre! I, on the other hand am the hate of you'_

Everything made sense. I remained silent, hearing my form screaming and bashing the distorted creature. Yet, I didn't want to believe such thing. I had an inner hate that was so eager to bash someone? No, that can't be, it wasn't me!

'_So… do you have a name?' _I asked, considering I named my golden form, Super Sonic.

This made my 'hate' put a finger to his lip, humming in wonder. '_Hmmm, nope, I'm just your hate'_

My mouth turned back into a frown. As I eyed my 'hate' I couldn't help but be reminded of something my old pa used to say. 'Every hedgehog has a darkspine on him or her' was the saying my old pa used to say. That translated to 'Every hedgehog has a dark side to him or her'. Back then I never listened to what he said. Now I wished I did…

'_Darkspine…_' I mumbled.

'_Sorry?' _My 'hate' inquired, turning to me.

'_I'll call you Darkspine Sonic' _I repeated.

Dubbed Darkspine Sonic tilted his head at me as if he were trying to read my mind. A satisfied smile formed on his face.

'_Darkspine Sonic… Yeah, I love the sound of that!_' He remarked. '_Darkspine Sonic it is! We should celebrate with chilli dogs!_'

This made me feel a bit nocuous. '_Heh, so you know everything about me considering you are me'_

'_You bet those Seven World Rings that I do!'_

Perhaps I was starting to get along with this 'hate' of mine. Maybe, if I got along with him I could learn to control my body. A moan broke through and I turned to see through Darkspine's eyes. I saw the distorted creature, trying his best to get up but everything about his looks told me he was in agony.

'_Well will you look at that,' _I heard Darkspine state. '_Maybe I should go ahead and kill him!'_

That made me turn to him like a meerkat with a look of shock on my face. He wasn't… serious, was he? Then I turned and saw that Darkspine was dashing up to the creature, his hands on black and white fire.

'_STOP!_' I yelled.

Somehow I gained control for a second for my body stopped instantly. Darkspine turned to me with a flabbergasted look, a look I never thought I'd see.

'_What are you doing?' _He demanded rationally as if I did the stupidest prank ever.

'_What are YOU doing?' _I replied back.

'_Obviously I'm trying to kill him. You don't need to be Eggman to know that' _Darkspine told.

'_You-I can't do that!' _I debated. Even though that creature was my foe, I didn't actually want to kill him!

'_Why not?' _Darkspine inquired, trying to build along.

This was making everything even more frustrating. Then I screamed with all my heart '_BECAUSE I'M NOT A KILLER!'_

Everything snapped and my mind went into colours again. With a gasp I looked around and saw that I was here, back into reality and controlling my body.

My body was falling like a feather and I saw what was once Erazor Djinn lying on the floor, panting from the fight that Darkspine took control I fell lightly to the floor I heard that all-too familiar, sinister and sadistic voice that would forever haunt me.

'_No matter where you go… your hatred will follow you to the depths of reality and fiction…' _

That quote kept repeating in my head as I lowered to the ground, ready to get out of this form. Though it will never be gone. For it was within me…

* * *

Author's Note: An old one-shot I came up with, revolving around Sonic's Darkspine Form. After all, there isn't any Darkspine-centered fics. Not to mention I wanted to try something different :).


End file.
